


The Cobblestone Kiss

by TheOtherWinchester



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWinchester/pseuds/TheOtherWinchester
Summary: Ed gets in a fight with Al and it gets overwhelming so he runs off, and Roy finds him on a cobblestone bridge.





	The Cobblestone Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this like, 7 years ago. The latest edit on it was n 2012. I know it's not great, but at this point it feels like a sacred thing that shouldn't be changed, I guess.

Running off seemed like a good idea at the time. It wasn’t raining, it wasn’t cold and it wasn’t dark enough to make a black hole envious. Key word; wasn’t.  
Normally Ed wouldn’t run off. Normally he sticks it out like a good little soldier, the way he has to. But sometimes fighting just gets old. He hadn’t planned on running out, but Al started something with him and Winrey and Mustang got involved and it just became overwhelming. So, he did what he never thought he would. He walked out. More like ran out, but either way, it felt childish.

He started out running, just to get away from everything. Everyone does that once in a while right? Everyone just runs away in the naive hope that maybe their problems will disappear. In reality, they follow us. They stalk us and appear at the most inopportune time, like when you’re engaged in battle with a homunculus.  
It wasn’t Ed’s fault that he thought he saw something and lost his focus for a split second. Only he got hurt, so it’s not like anyone died or anything due to his mistake. He’s only human, he still makes mistakes.

Ed ran about a mile before he started walking. He got away to calm down, relax… forget everything. You can’t really accomplish that while running. He walked on with his head down and his hands in his pockets. His braid became loose and started to fall out, but he couldn’t summon the motivation to fix it. He had no motivation for anything.  
The streets were bare with only one or two people, every now and again, walking or slowly driving by. It seemed like everyone had somewhere to be, but nobody was rushing. It was nice. Peaceful. 

The wind picked up after a while, making Ed scold himself for not grabbing his coat or cloak before running out. Although, to be fair, when you’re escaping, the weather is the last thing to cross your mind. He found a small park he hadn’t even known existed and sat at a diminutive picnic table near the sandboxes. He sat with his back against the table, facing the street. It was starting to get a little chilly so he crossed his arms to preserve some body heat. It didn’t work too well. The wind picked up drastically, lashing at him like whips. He got up and walked in a Western direction, not really knowing where he was heading. The wind was slowing him down, it was so powerful.

Soon after he left the park, it started sprinkling and his eyes started watering. At first they were watering, due to the wind, but it didn’t take long for his thoughts to go back to the argument between everyone, sprouted by his mistake, to Al, to their mom… to everything wrong in his life. The fact that his daddy issues could wrap around the Earth 4 times over and he always seems to mess everything up.

Somehow through the wind, rain, and blurred vision, he found his way to a bridge. It was a majestic pebbled arch and, for the time being at least, it was his and his alone. The wind was roaring over the pebbles and the rain was forming small puddles that reflected the moonlight. Ed looked into a shallow puddle that he stepped in, watching the ripples roll through the water. After noticing his reflection, he kicked it, angry at what he saw. Angry at himself. His hands reached blindly for the railing, the cold, wet stone was slippery on his palms. His long blond hair fell into his face, hiding him from the world. The ambiance of the weather was so loud that he didn’t hear footsteps approaching.

The hands that landed on his shoulders took Ed by surprise, causing him to take defensive action. He quickly turned to face his assailant, arms out to punish whoever dared interrupt such a personal moment. When he turned, his arms were captured by… “Mustang?”

A playful “Easy there, tiger. “ and the loss of grip on his arms let Ed know he was right.

“Mustang, what the hell are you doing here?” he asked irritably.

“Well, I was just passing by-“ before Mustang got to finish, Ed cut him off.

“It’s pouring, and you just happened to be walking by? I’m not stupid!”

“But you do stupid things sometimes.” Roy retorted. Ed’s shoulders slumped in shame and he lowered his head so he could stare at his feet. “Hey, we were just worried about you, so I came looking. Your brother and Winrey are out looking too.”

“You guys don’t have to look for me every time I run off, you know. I can find my way back.” Ed said, becoming less irritated by the minute. The fact that they were worried was making him forget why he was so angry in the first place.

“It’s cold.” Mustang noted. “You’re not wearing your jacket.”

“Wow . Nothing slips past you, huh?” Ed answered, shuffling his feet nervously. Mustang ignored the sarcasm in Ed’s voice, noticing instead, Ed shivering. Mustang took his jacket off and wrapped it around the younger man’s shoulders, leaving him in only his military uniform.

“I can take care of myself. You don’t have to watch over me all the time.” Ed mumbled toward the ground.

“I like taking care of you.” Mustang answered, brushing the hair on the left side of Ed’s face behind his ear. He hadn’t even thought about what he said and only realized the weight of his words after he saw the look on Ed’s face. His eyes grew wide in what could be described as terror at what he said, and shock at what happened next. Ed smiled.  
“I think you just like following orders.” Ed answered playfully, his smile growing wider.

“Nah. You’re my favorite. “ Mustang reached a hand out and lifted Ed’s chin. The grin on his face was worthy of a Kodak picture. “You really have no clue, do you?” he asked, his brow furrowing.

Ed’s smile faded a little bit and he started moving his left foot around in a half-circle out of nerves. Mustang kneeled so he was face to face with his young charge. “You’re the cutest thing.” He said, looking at Ed like it was his first time really seeing him. 

“Oh. Uh… thanks.” Ed answered awkwardly. He was starting to blush.

“Should we start heading back now?” Roy asked while playing with Ed’s hair, making Ed turn an even deeper shade of crimson.  
“Yeah, we should. We don’t want the others to get worried.” He answered. Before Mustang got up, he kissed Edward on the nose, making him red as a ruby. Before Ed knew what was happening, Roy picked him up piggy-back style.

“When we get back, I’m fixing your hair by the way.” He said. “Untidiness doesn’t sit well with me. You should know this by now, Goldy Locks.” He added playfully.


End file.
